


Adulation of Appetite

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief but sensual piece on appetite and desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adulation of Appetite

...I straddle him, holding both wrist and razor up theatrically. My blood wells up, and Daniel arches to catch the short river produced before the flesh heals. It grants him but the briefest taste, but the effect is immediate. His eyes glaze over, hungry and feral, his indecision washed away in a tide of need, his will, as ever eroded by his hunger. His appetite for my essence transforms him, and he seems both a needy infant and a wild animal as he grasps my wrist and jerks it towards his lips. His long standing addiction to all that I am is as endearing as it is ruthless, and my laughter, soft as it is echoes against the walls. 

            The acoustics of the high ceilinged villas favoured by my maker is, as always, excellent and do nothing to dissipate the sound of his moans...or my own, at the point where his fangs penetrate my ancient skin. There is not the all encompassing swoon I remember from my boyhood, but it still makes my nerves sing and my heart thunder, and I still rendered so perfectly lost that I am unaware that there is another presence in the room until older, colder arms are about my shoulders. 

            I do not need to turn my head to identify the newcomer, regardless of the silence between our minds and his reaction is, in this instant at least of only mild concern. It is Daniel's face which occupies my interest, his glassy, half dazed eyes and the rhythmic working of his mouth. 

            My maker however refuses to be ignored, and my hair is first lifted then balled within his fist, pulling my head back and exposing my throat; an action of his which even now lingers in my memory. His teeth pierce my flesh more slowly than Daniel's, though it feels no more gentle than the frenzied tearing of my fledgling's primitive gnawing... it is the thoroughness of the sensualist, not the tenderness of a lover which slows his pace. 

            Daniel's mouth continues to swallow, frantic and insistent, small and quick as though he were too impatient to wait until his mouth were filled. Were he in need of breath he would be hyperventilating now from his sheer need to consume me, and his passion is intoxicating. I too am left breathless, as though each gasp of air I take is being stolen along with the blood. 

            Marius' own appetite is no easier to deny, his swallows no less demanding, and though his pace is more steady, each draught he takes leaves me light headed. My old master is confident in his ability to claim me, and feels no need to hurry, every mouthful a slow, possessive gesture, more dominant than desperate. 

            Tomorrow I will resent them both, the way Daniel needs me, then rejects me, loathing himself for his desperation, the way Marius only truly hungers for me when he sees me in the grasp of another. Tomorrow I will leave them both. But tonight their desire sustain me, even as each threatens to consume me. Tonight though I feel as potent and wonderful as the blood itself.


End file.
